Kids Next Door: Operation: PROM
by Kodkod98
Summary: Numbuh 4 has always had a crush on Numbuh 3. But one night could turn his whole world upside down... 4/86, slight 1/5. Rated T for  some  swearing.
1. Proposal

A/N: Hello everyone! this is my first published fanfic. As luck would have it, I have the members of Sector V with me for commentary. Please R&R. Flames welcomed, they keep the treehouse warm.

Numbuh 1: We're here against our will.

Me: Ahahahaha! Funny one, that Nigel! *shoves*

NOW LOADING

Kids Next Door

Operation:

P.R.O.M.

Posh

Revelry

Opens

Minds

Ch. 1

The treehouse.

Every Kids Next Door sector has one, from the moon base to the arctic base. It becomes a second home, a safehouse of sorts. Each treehouse has all the components of a normal house, such as bedrooms, kitchens, Mission Prep Room, Breifing Room, TV Room, the works.

The treehouses exist in a network. Each sector knows about the nearby ones, and so on. The moon base has records of each one. Most treehouses are common knowledge, and the locations are not at all secret.

With this particular treehouse, however, people had gone to great lengths to keep it a secret. The files refferring to it are kept under lock and key, and no one but the highest operative even know it exists.

This was the treehouse of the Teens Next Door.

The Teens Next Door are an elite force of KND operatives that were allowed to evade decommisioning and serve the Kids Next Door long after their 13th birthday. Only the best of the best are admitted, of course.

Wallabee Beatles, known as Numbuh 4 among the other TND operatives, had been to that treehouse earlier today. At 6 AM, actually, much to his dismay. The Aussie hated to get up early, and could barely manage to rouse himself at 7 for school. Unfortunatley, the TND was short-handed, and at least on person had to be at the treehouse before school. So, they came up with a system that assigned each person one day a week for the early-morning shift. _Eh, no worries, Oi'll just sleep during algebra. Not like Oi was goin' to learn anything there anyway. _He shugged it off and continued walking to school.

Now, normally, Wally wouldn't care much about how he looked. It was simply too much work. But today, he had brushed his hair, put on deodorant, and had even _showered._ Why? because today he was finally going to ask out Kuki Sanban. Kuki had been in Sector V with him, along with some of his other friends. The blonde had harbored a crush on Numbuh 3, as she was known among fellow operatives, for as long as he could remember. It had seemed obvious to everyone except the person he actually wanted to notice: Kuki herself. It wasn't like he could just _tell _her, either. And as for asking her on a date? Where, and with what money? Wally had no idea what she would even want to do.

Now, though, he had a perfect opportunity. Senior prom would be in a couple weeks, and Wally had every intention of asking Kuki to be his date. After all, who _else_ would she be going with?

Numbuh 4 walked confidently into school with plenty of time to spare. Trying to locate Kuki, he took in the sights around him. The gossips looked like they had some new dirt on something, The popular girls were laughing over who-knows-what, and the jocks were traveling from clique to clique, invading everyones' personal space. Kuki was over with the cheerleaders, discussing the night's routine. Wally approached the group carefully.

"H-Hey Kuki," He said, somewhat shakily.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Wally!" The Japanese girl smiled brightly. She was wearing a black tank top underneath a oversized green sweater, as usual. The cheerleaders backed away from the two a bit, whispering amonst themselves.

"So, eh...Oi was just wondering,..If, maybei, you'd want to...ehm...go to...prom...with...meh?"

A/N: Sorry this chapter was boring, the next one will be much better!

Numbuh 4: I don't have a crush on 3!

Numbuh 3: I'm a cheerleader? Yay!

Me: Exactly!

Numbuh 4: ...What?

Me: You'll see...

Reviews make the world go round! also, I'll take a little breaking before the next chappie.


	2. Plans

**A/N: First, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them! This one had been burning a hole in my head for a while, but I couldn't think of an intro (the first chapter). So enjoy and please R&R. (Oh, the Italics at the beginning are wally's thoughts.) Please direct all flames to the fireplace, the heater is broken.**

**Numbuh 5: Didn't ya say Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 were gonna be in the story?**

**Me: Yeah, you'll be at the prom.**

**Responses:**

**McQueen 2.0: He is, isn't he? Mostly its just fun to see what will work. Although I'm pretty stuck on 4/86 haha.**

* * *

><p>Transmission Recovered<p>

KIDS NEXT DOOR

Operation:

P.R.O.M.

Posh

Reverly

Opens

Minds  
>-<p>

"Oh Wally, that is so sweet!" There was genuine affection in Kuki's voice, and she smiled sweetly at him.

_YES!_

"But, I already have a date to prom. I'm sorry." She gave him a smile that proved she was oblivious to his romantic intentions.

_YE- Wait...WHAT?_ "Goin'...with..someoine...else...oh...Um...that's...okay...me-me too!" He blurted the last words out to fast to think about them.

"Oh! Okay then, we can meet up at the prom! That's what I'm doing with my other friends." She smiled once again before turning back to the cheerleaders, glad everthing was taken care of.

Wally was shattered. Completley and utterly shaken to the bone. Worst of all, he had to find a date to the prom. A date! With some cruddy girl! _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Whoi did I have to tell her Oi had a date?_ He shook his head. _Ok, get it together, Wallabee. After all, what girl wouldn't want to accompany the GREAT WALLY BEATLES?_ Wally puffed up his chest, looking for eligible ladies.

The non-taken girls avoided coming within a 3-foot radius of him.

_Hmm. Maybeh callin' every girl in school 'cruddy' to their faces wasn't the best idea._

One girl, however, made no move to avoid him as he moved down the hall.

Fanny Fullbright. Numbuh 86 in the TND.

While most girls had their lockers well-organized and were either chatting, snacking, of fixing their hair and makeup, Fanny was taking evry measure nessasary to shove her folders, binders, and a lot of loose papers into her locker. She looked like she might kill someone if she didn't accomplish this feat.

_Oh no, Oi'm not really considerin' this, am Oi? _He winced at the thought of her yelling in his face to reject him. However, Fanny seemed to be his only option. Prom was in a week, and more than half the girls were taken. The ones that weren't avoided him like the plague. That might have something to so with his smell, though. What, he had to wear clean clothes _every _day?

Suddenly, he had an idea. If he went with 86, Numbuh 3 would see how miserable he was and rescue him, ditching her date. Or, on the off chance he had a...tolerable time, Numbuh 3 would get jealous, realize her affections, and ditch her date! It was foolproof!

Wally approched the redhead carefully, fearing being yelled at. There was no need , though, because Fanny had all her attention on her locker.

"YE STUPID SON OF A CAKE-SNIFFING CORNBURNER!-" She yelled, almost incoherently, at her locker. She was using all her strength to shove the papers in, without success.

"Oi! You don't do it like that!" Wally told her. He wadded the papers up and shoved them in with a powerful punch. Then, before they could fall out, the aussie slammed the locker shut.

Fanny turned around. "What do ye want, ye stupid boy?" Normally, she looked livid when a boy came in contact with her. But around Numbuh 4, she just looked... slightly peeved. No-one knew why she was soft on him.

Wally tilted his head and leaned against another kid's locker. "A thank you would be nice," he countered, crossing his arms.

Fanny looked like she might throttle him.

"Ok, Ok," he held up his hands in surrender. "Actually, I, uh, wanted to know, if, maybe, you'd want to, erm, go to prom with...me?" He closed his eyes and winced in advance.

Silence.

Wally opened his eyes and relaxed a bit. Fanny didn't look angry, but she did look very suspicious.

"You want meh," she pointed to herself, "to go to prom, with ye?" She pointed to Wally and raised an eyebrow.

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. "Forget it. I'm sorry I asked." He began to walk away.

"I didn't say nay." Fanny called after him.

Wally backed up to where the redhead was standing. "So, you're saying yes?" He questioned, suprised.

"If that's what ye want to say. All I'm saying is, maybei, I, uh, wouldn't mind so much," 86 looked at the floor and shuffled a foot. "if maybei, ye picked me up, at my house, at 7 PM, the day of the dance." She coughed a little.

"So, you're saying yes?" Wally asked, dumbstruck.

"Oh for the love a'- YES! I'M SAYING YES, YOU IDIOT!" She turned away and grumbled to herself.

"Uhm, Ok, cool." Wally stuttered. _Phase 1, complete. YEAH! _He walked away triumphantly.

After he was long gone, Numbuh 86 smiled to herself. _He always was kind of cute..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow fast update! It was burning a hole in my head so here ya go! I kinda feel bad for leading you 3/4 guys on like that bush come on, I did say 4/86! Sorry if the charries are OOC, I tried to get Wally's stupidity and Fanny's ferocity to a more mature level. also, It's kinda bad toward the end so blah.**

**Numbuh 3: Ooh who am I going with?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Numbuh 4: WHY would I ask out 86? She's crazy!**

**Me: But you like the crazy ones, huh Numbuh 4?**

**Numbuh 4: No!**


	3. Class

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews! Although I'm kinda bummed I got only one more. Oh well, hoping for at least two more before the next update. Anyway, I saw that there were NO fanfics of this couple so, Kod to the rescue! **

* * *

><p>Kids Next Door<p>

Operation

P.R.O.M.

Posh

Revelry

Opens

Minds

"...Meaning, the cat is theorectically both alive and dead at the same time. Do you see? Since there is no way of knowing, It could be either. There are literally two alternate universes at this point. Understand?"

The class mumbled halfheartedly.

Sighing, the speaker turned back to the board. "Okay, think of it like this. You order 2 pizzas, a cheese and a pepperoni. Now, when they're delivered, you don't know which box..."

Wally tuned out. He knew this was going to be on the test, but what did it matter? He didn't understand it, and he never would. He didn't even know what 'Quantum' meant. His brain could not even fathom such simple things. _This 'mechanincs' guy should have stayed at the Auto shop._ Wally's brain was simply too advanced for these meager "Physics' 'Quantum Autoparts', accounting for his failing the class. Twice.

His parents had said he was a smart boy, but he didn't apply himself. That he could do well if he wanted to. _Oi know Oi'm smahrt. It's just that everyone else can't comphrehend my unique genius ._In fact, his intelligence was so profound that the coach had decided that he was much too smart for the boxing team. Wally then decided to dumb himself down enough to study physics with the regular 'smart kids'. His eyes scanned the room. Nobody seemed to be taking any actual notes on the subject. They simply made a drawing of the diagram and talked with their friends. He sighed and stared out the window

Soon he started daydreaming. The classroom quickly gave way to a professional pro boxing ring. He was in one corner, fuly outfitted in boxing attire. The lights swivled too focus on the small, roped ring in the center of 7 grandstands. "In this corner, weighing in at 320 pounds, our reinging, undefeated champion,'THE HAMMER' RAMIREZ!"The kights were brought down to a large, bullish man in the opposite corner. "In this corner, the rising star of the boxing world, weighing in at 240 pounds, WALLY-"

"Beatles!" The sharp voice of the speaker cut through his daydream. "Er, whot?" Wally asked, a bit embarrased.

"I _said_, what was the replacement for the cat in the later model of the experiment?"

"Er, well, Uh, The replacement...uhm...that would be...um...would be...a..."

"Gunpowda'," a small voice said from across the room. Wally's head swiveled to find his saviour. His eyes set on a red-haired girl, her head tilted toward the speaker at the front of the room.

Fanny.

The guest narrowed his eyes. "In the future, Ms. Fullbright,please refrain from answering questions not adressed to you. Now then-"

_Wow,_ Wally mused, _She really saved me back there. I...guess I should...thank her?_

_Saying a sincere thank-you to Numbuh 86_._ Neva' thought I'd see the day._

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Numbuh 4 approach Fanny's desk. Fanny had a tendency to stay late after dismissial, taking time to review her notes and shove everything she had into her backpack.<p>

"Eh, 86, I just want to say thanks, er, for saving me." He said shyly, avoided any words that could be interpreted as offensive.

"Your shift." the isrish girl replied, a bit of a strict tone lacing her voice.

"Eh, Whoit?"

"You have the early shift tomorrow." Fanny stated curtly.

"Whoit? No way! I had it just yesterday!" Wally was protesting desperatley, trying to get out of the godawful position.

"I don't care, Four. Miss Rachel is sick and Patton voluntered to take care of and guard 'er. They're off tha' schedule, and that means eveyone has to take a double shift." The red-haired operative shrugged and went back to loading her backpack.

Wally scowled at her. "Foine," he said, grumbling to himself.

"Oh, and Numbuh 4?" Fanny called, the anger gone from her voice.

Wally turned toward her. "Whoit?"

"You're welcome." And for one small moment, they shared a smile.

"And don't be late for work, ye lazy freeloader!" she yelled, her scowl returned.

"Shoire thing, _Fanny_." Wally teased, running out the door to avoid being chewed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was really busy. Anyway, enjoy the extra-long chapter! I tried to make it better than the others, haha.<strong>

**Numbuh** **86: FANNY?**

**Numbuh 4: Aahh!** **Who let her in here?**

**Me: *whistles***


End file.
